


ALO(V)E YOU

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Sunburn, aloe vera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: PROMPT: Teen! Mystrade - Mycroft obtiene una quemadura de sol y Greg lo cura.Parte de los prompt dados en el grupo de FB Mystrade is real 4 us.





	ALO(V)E YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ame_Myc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Myc/gifts).



 

Sabía que cometía el error más grande de su vida al decir que si a la invitación de Gregory a pasar un fin de semana en la playa. Él no estaba diseñado para socializar y tomar el sol, esa era la especialidad de Gregory. Hace muchísimos años que no iba a la playa, era desagradable, el calor, la arena que se metía en todos lados, el sol demasiado brillante, el ruido de las personas a su alrededor, era realmente una pesadilla. Gregory le convenció utilizando sus malditos ojos de perrito herido, le prometió tranquilidad, le dijo que se llevara un libro y todo estaría bien… y lo peor de todo es que no mintió, nadie lo había molestado, llegaron ayer en la noche a la pequeña casa de playa y en ningún momento le nadie le trató mal, cuando le hablaban le trataban con respeto e incluso con confianza, como si fuera uno más del grupo, era la primera vez que Mycroft tomaba vacaciones sin sus padres, la primera vez que salía con un grupo de personas de su edad, o casi su edad, la mayoría tenía un año más que él, igual que Gregory. Cuando decidieron ir a la playa en la mañana inmediatamente se enfrascó en su libro y se olvidó de su alrededor, solo dejando de leer cuando Greg le llevaba una botella de agua o algo para comer. De vez en cuando escuchaba a alguno de sus otros amigos comentarle de “su novio”, Greg contestaba con un “No es así, Mycroft no está interesado en esas cosas”.

 

Cuando terminó su libro se vio obligado a socializar un poco, lo que incluía observar a los amigos de Greg y guardar comentarios inapropiados para sí mismo mientras Greg le miraba y le negaba con la cabeza cada que se daba cuenta que Mycroft estaba a punto de decir algo. Gregory era la persona que mejor le conocía, mejor que Sherlock y mami incluso. Junto a él siempre todo parecía un poco más fácil, hablaba de cosas que ni siquiera hablaba con el mismo, se atrevía a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho antes de conocerlo, como por ejemplo ir a la playa y acostarse en la arena con una sábana y sin camisa; cuando Greg le regaló el traje de baño que estaba usando para invitarlo ese fin de semana, le tomó bastante tiempo convencerlo de usarlo, pero en este punto de su amistad, ambos sabían que era imposible que Mycroft le negara algo a Greg, hace mucho se había dado cuenta que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de él, ahora solo faltaba decirlo, cosa que se le hacía demasiado difícil y es que Gregory tenía demasiadas opciones a escoger, no existían muchas probabilidades de que lo escogiera a él con tantas chicas hermosas a su alrededor interesadas en él.

 

Sabía que cometía el error más grande de su vida al aceptar la invitación, pero mientras las horas de este primer día pasaban, comenzaba a dudarlo, la verdad estaba pasándola bien. Los amigos de Greg, aunque diferentes a Mycroft, eran buenas personas y muy amables, aunque alocados, Greg le prestaba tanta atención a él como a sus otros amigos así que no se sentía olvidado ni por un segundo y si lo pensaba bien, no hacía calor, incluso con el sol brillando fuertemente, la brisa era encantadora y no se sentía pegajoso cómo recordaba, aunque aún no se había metido al agua. Por supuesto, Greg le pidió que fuera con él ya varias veces desde que llegaron, pero trataba de evitarlo lo más que pudiera, estar dentro seguramente sería divertido y hasta relajante, pero luego la arena se les pegaría a los pies y en todas partes, quería gritar de tan solo pensarlo.

 

— ¡Vamos Myc, será divertido! Además de refrescante...—

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos ante la insistencia.

 

—Supongo que podría refrescarme… Será tu culpa cuando no pueda deshacerme de toda la arena. —

 

—Asumo toda culpa. — le dijo, colocando su mano en el pecho.

 

Greg ayudó a Mycroft a levantarse y lo arrastró hasta el agua, dónde Jeff, Brittany, Marie y Brian jugaban alguna especie de juego al cual Mycroft no le veía ningún sentido, las chicas encima de los chicos… suponía que era divertido hacer caer al otro, aunque no era de su agrado totalmente.

 

—Estas odiando cada segundo, ¿verdad?  — le dijo Greg, luego de observarlo por un rato mientras el miraba a los chicos jugar.

 

—No, para nada. La verdad estoy disfrutando más de lo que pensé. —

 

—¿En serio? Me alegra… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta en el pueblo en la noche? Darles privacidad a los chicos y no tendrías que soportarlos por tanto rato en la casa, podríamos comer un helado o ir a cenar...—

 

—Me parece buena idea, pero tus amigos no me molestan, en serio. Son más agradables de lo que pensé. —

 

Greg sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a él, por un momento Mycroft pensó que lo abrazaría.

 

—Gracias. —  le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien soltó un pequeño quejido y se alejó por instinto.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —

 

—Creo que he tomado demasiado sol...—

 

—Hmmm...si estas un poco rojo… ¿Si usaste protector? —

 

—Si, por supuesto. —

\------------------------------------------------

 

Pasaron casi toda la tarde nadando, haciendo competencias entre ambos, en algunas ocasiones los demás se les unían, otras veces hablaban mientras flotaban, Mycroft nunca pensó que un día en la playa fuera a resultarle tan entretenido. Ya casi caía el sol cuando decidieron salir a comer. Greg sonrió cuando vio cómo la cara de Mycroft cambiaba.

 

—Realmente no te gusta la arena. — le dijo simplemente. Mycroft rodó los ojos.

 

—Es asqueroso sentir cómo se queda pegada. —

 

Los demás salieron y ya estaban cambiándose para cuando Greg logró convencer a Mycroft de salir. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Greg tomo a Mycroft por sorpresa y lo cargó en su hombro hasta la sabana, Mycroft se quejó y forcejeo al principio, ruborizándose al escuchar a los demás silbar y reír, pero Greg lo tenía bien agarrado y al final, no protestó, apreciando el esfuerzo de su amigo porque él se sintiera cómodo.

 

—Gracias, Gregory. — le dijo, una vez estuvo de vuelta en la sabana.

 

—Tu nunca haces eso por mí, Brian. — dijo Marie a su novio.

 

—Es porque no soy tan fuerte como nuestro Greggy. —

 

—Ya, cálmense. A Mycroft no le gusta que la arena se le pegue, solo le hacía un favor. —

 

Los demás asintieron mientras Jeff decía algo que Mycroft no pudo escuchar, Greg le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

 

—No es así...—

 

—Bueno, vamos a comer ¿no? Muero de hambre. —

 

—¿Por qué no se adelantan? Mycroft y yo terminamos de recoger aquí y los alcanzamos. —

 

—Está bien, Greggy. —le contestó Jeff con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cejas sugestivo, todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de allí mientras Jeff hacía sonidos de besos en la distancia.

 

Mientras Mycroft se secaba, Greg terminó de recoger lo poco que quedaba, observando mientras se secaba con cuidado. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse Greg se sentó en la sabana nuevamente, invitando a Mycroft a sentarse a su lado.

 

—Dicen que el atardecer en esta área es el más hermoso del país, ven, vamos a verlo juntos. —

 

Mycroft accedió rápidamente, sentándose al lado de su amigo. Luego de unos cortos minutos de cómodo silencio, Greg habló por fin.

 

—¿Cómo la estas pasando?  Si no la estas pasando bien, me lo dices de inmediato. —

 

—Gregory, te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien… la pase bien hoy, eres un excelente mediador y cómo ya dije, todos han sido amables conmigo. —

 

Greg sonrió y puso una mano alrededor de los hombros del otro, acercándolo, Mycroft siseó por el contacto, pero cuando Greg intentó sacar su mano negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, déjala solo… creo que tengo la piel un poco sensible, es todo. —

 

—En la noche debes usar el aloe vera, siempre funciona para aliviar las quemaduras por el sol. —

 

—Si, Gregory. — le contestó el pelirrojo en un tono un tanto exasperado, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. _POR QUE HACES ESTAS COSAS, AHORA SE ALEJARA DE MI._ Pero Greg no se alejó, en cambio coloco su cabeza en la de Mycroft mientras miraban cómo el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

\------------------------------------

 

Cuando llegaron al pequeño restaurante ya los demás habían ordenado y estaban tomando unas cervezas mientras esperaban, ordenaron y el grupo comió y habló alegremente un rato, todos se esforzaban por incluir a Mycroft en la conversación, gesto que apreciaba mucho. También le contaron bastantes historias de Greg, la mayoría de ellas anécdotas divertidas. Al terminar de comer los demás regresaron a la casa, a decir verdad, Mycroft estaba seguro de que bebieron demasiado así que se alegraba de que Greg le hubiera invitado al pueblo, ya de por si las parejas estaban acaloradas, no quería estar presente cuando encontraran una superficie plana en la casa. Ellos también habían bebido, solo dos tragos, ya que sabían que no regresarían de inmediato a la casa. Aun así, Mycroft se sentía un poco mareado, sabía que había bebido de más cuando no podía parar de reír, no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, más bien porque aún no tenía edad legal para comprarla. ¹

 

Caminaron por el pueblo, buscando la heladería por varios minutos hasta que dieron con ella, estaba bastante alejada, pero era hermosa, luces colgaban en el pequeño balcón, iluminando las mesas en la parte de afuera del local,  el mar se escuchaba, el movimiento suave, solo cruzaban la calle y estarían de vuelta en la orilla del mar; pero decidieron comer el helado en el pequeño balcón, solo se encontraba una pareja bebiendo una malteada, eligieron la mesa más alejada para darles privacidad mientras comía su helado. Greg pidió chocolate y Mycroft de fresa.

 

—Si mañana venimos, quisiera probar uno de esos otros sabores extraños. —

 

—Hmmm… ¿estas tratando de hacerme engordar, Gregory? —

 

Greg bufó y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Mycroft, olvida el peso, la vida es solo una. —

 

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos para no subir de peso, otros cómo tú, tienen una genética privilegiada y pueden comer lo que quieran y no engordar. —

 

Greg sonrió. —Bueno...quizás tienes razón, pero no estas gordo, a pesar de lo que diga Sherlock. —

 

—Estoy consciente de que mi hermano no es el mejor observador en cuanto a mí respecta, pero yo solía tener unas cuantas libras de más, no quiero volver a ganarlas… —

 

—Solo un fin de semana de helados, todo estará bien. —

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos y asintió, como de costumbre, no podía negarle nada cuando usaba esos ojos de cachorro.

 

—Está bien, solo este fin de semana. —

 

—Perfecto. — dijo el otro, pasando su lengua por sus labios para limpiar un poco de helado, Mycroft se le quedó mirando, persiguiendo el movimiento de su lengua sin darse cuenta. Greg lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

 

—Tienes hela...— comenzó a decir, pero decidió ayudarlo el mismo, pasó el dedo por la mejilla de Mycroft, dónde tenía un poco de helado para limpiarlo, llevando el dedo a su boca para desaparecer el helado de fresa.

 

—Oye, esta bueno el de fresa también. —

 

Mycroft se ruborizó y simplemente asintió, concentrándose en su helado.

\--------------------------

 

Al llegar a la casa, dieron gracias en silencio de no ver algún espectáculo de parte de los demás, encontraron alguna que otra prenda de ropa tirada en el suelo, pero al menos tuvieron la gentileza de ir a sus cuartos. La casa tenía dos cuartos, Mycroft y Greg se quedaron en el que tenía dos camas sencillas, los demás tomaron el cuarto matrimonial que tenía una cama grande y un sofá-cama. Mycroft se preguntaba si tenían un poco de vergüenza al hacer ese tipo de cosas en el cuarto con otras personas presentes. Greg le aseguró que esos cuatro no tenían vergüenza alguna y que no sería la primera vez que lo hicieran. Se bañaron y prepararon para dormir en silencio.

 

A la mañana siguiente los chicos no quisieron despertar temprano, Greg decidió dejarlos tranquilos, la resaca no era algo fácil de curar, pero ellos sabían lo que debía hacer, los dejaron dormir más tiempo, Greg insistió en dejarles una nota para dejarles saber que iban a la playa, pero no quería perder la mitad del día esperándolos. Mycroft estuvo de acuerdo, se vistieron, Greg preparó sándwiches y bebidas para ambos y con todo listo, salieron a la playa, era bastante temprano así que consiguieron un buen lugar con bastante sombra. Mycroft llevó un nuevo libro para entretenerse, pero Greg tenía otros planes.

 

—Vamos al agua, Myc. —

 

—Gregory...— le contestó en tono de queja el pelirrojo.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Pasaron el día solos, nadando y jugando en el agua, almorzaron y fueron a la casa con planes de regresar a comer helado cuando se hubieran bañado. Al llegar encontraron una nota de Jeff diciéndole que se encontraban en un pequeño bar, incluyendo una nota sugestiva de que tendrían la casa para ellos solos si no se les unían.

 

—Myc, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Debe haber algún VHS digno de ver en la sala. —

 

—Me parece bien, voy a ducharme… tu escoge lo que quieras. —

 

Al salir del baño Greg tenía la sala lista para una tarde de películas, sábanas y almohadas, sentía el olor a palomitas de maíz recién hechas. Fue al cuarto y Greg salió con toalla en mano para ducharse mientras Mycroft se vestía. Era tan extraño todo esto, todo el día fue perfecto, como si hubieran ido solos de vacaciones… como si fueran una pareja. _Soñar no cuesta nada, Holmes._ Le decía una voz en su cabeza a Mycroft mientras se ponía unos pijamas, luego fue a la cocina a buscar en el refrigerador el gel de aloe que Greg le dijo que utilizara, el día de hoy le había dejado mucho más rojo y sensible. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó con sus brazos, escuchó a Greg salir del baño, pero no prestó atención mientras pasaba de un brazo al otro.

 

—Vas a necesitar ayuda para la espalda. —

 

—No te preocupes, Grego…— no pudo terminar al sentir las manos frías de Greg en su espalda, miró hacia el lado y pudo con una rodilla en la cama y el pie plantado en el piso, tenía la toalla en la cintura y estaba mojado aún.

 

—Shhh… déjame ayudarte, después de todo es parcialmente mi culpa que estés tan quemado. —

 

Mycroft se relajó, mientras Greg masajeaba el frio gel en su espalda, cubriendo lentamente cada centímetro de ella, pasó a sus hombros suavemente, moviendo sus manos en círculos, luego el cuello, Mycroft siseó ante el contacto frío y ladeo su cabeza, Greg continuó masajeando suavemente el largo cuello, al pasar al otro lado del cuello, Mycroft sintió la respiración de Greg en lugar del frio gel, luego los labios de Greg presionados en el mismo lugar, no pudo evitar dar un brinco de impresión y Greg se alejó rápidamente.

 

—¡Lo siento! Soy un tonto… no pude controlarme, fue demasiada tentación y yo…la verdad, lo siento, en serio. Mycroft, di algo. —

 

Mycroft no podía mirarlo, pero por el tono de su voz, sabía que Greg se puso demasiado nervioso, desearía no haberse alejado, sus labios fueron lo más estupendo que había sentido en su vida. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, una decisión que impactaría su amistad con Greg, tenía que arriesgarlo todo o nada. Y aunque quería decir algo elocuente y lógico, darle seguridad a su amigo de que estaba bien, que quería aquello, lo quería más que nada en el mundo, lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

 

—Más...— mientras ladeaba la cabeza nuevamente, segundos después sintió los labios de Greg en su cuello, podía sentirlo sonreír, movió su cabeza un poco, a la vez que Greg se acercaba y sus labios se encontraron finalmente y era todo lo que siempre pensó que sentiría al besarlo, todo lo que pensó que no sentiría nunca. Sus labios eran suaves y podía sentir el sabor de las palomitas de maíz que seguramente no pudo esperar a probar, el cigarrillo que fumó de camino a la casa… era perfecto, era Greg, al fin. Lo tomó suavemente por los brazos e hizo que se girara para besarlo mejor, firmemente, ambos ahora arrodillados en la cama, las manos de Greg en la cintura de Mycroft y sus manos en el cuello del otro, el beso parecía no terminar, ambos exploraban la boca del otro como si fuera lo último que harían en la vida. Mycroft se acercó y sintió el interés de su amigo por encima de la toalla y aunque él también se sentía igual, la verdad no sabía qué hacer en una situación como aquella, estaba seguro de que quería a Gregory, era a la única persona que quería, pero a su vez, sentía demasiados nervios. Greg al parecer, sintió su vacilación porque juntó sus frentes y apretó su cintura, alzando una mano para tocar su mejilla.

 

—Ignora eso… solo… quería besarte desde hace mucho. —

 

— Yo… yo también...—

 

—Creo que somos unos tontos. — le dijo el castaño, sonriendo y juntando sus labios nuevamente.

 

Esta vez, Greg se aseguró de no pegar sus cuerpos demasiado, no quería que Mycroft se sintiera presionado, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, al cabo de un rato y un poco de mala gana, migraron al sofá, Greg se acomodó entre las almohadas y sábanas con el envase de palomitas y Mycroft se sentó entre las piernas del otro, su espalda pegada al pecho de su… ¿amigo? Realmente no hablaron de nada de eso… no sabía que se supone que pasaría ahora entre ellos, sabía que estaba enamorado de Greg, pero ¿y si Greg solo quería divertirse este fin de semana y luego seguir de amigos? No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, pero si eso era lo que costaba seguir teniendo a Gregory en su vida, lo intentaría. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras veían la película, unas horas después, si alguien le preguntaba a alguno de los dos que habían visto, no hubieran podido contestar, estaban tan enfrascados en cómo se sentía el otro pegado a su cuerpo que no podían concentrarse, cada tanto Greg comenzaba a besar el cuello de Mycroft, el pelirrojo volteaba la cabeza y rápido buscaba la boca del otro, quería probar tanto de ella cómo pudiera, en caso de que no volviera a pasar. El tiempo pasó rápido entre caricias y besos, la película solo vista por momentos, ya la cinta había dejado de rodas hace varias horas para cuando los demás llegaron y los encontraron dormidos en el sofá, Mycroft acostado en el pecho de Greg y entre sus piernas, la mano de Greg en un gesto protector alrededor del otro.

 

—¿Será que al fin sacaron sus cabezas de sus respectivos traseros? — dijo Jeff, cerrando la puerta cuando los demás entraron.

 

—Espero, Greg ha sido insoportable por demasiado tiempo sufriendo por él, sin darse cuenta de que era mutuo. —

 

—¿Cómo dos personas pueden ser tan idiotas? —

 

—Jeff, no les digas nada, vas a dañar lo que sea que hayan logrado hoy. No comenten nada. — dijo Marie, seriamente.

 

—Está bien. Ya era hora, solo digo. —

\---------------------------------------------

 

Unas horas después, Mycroft despertó, podía escuchar el estable latido del corazón de Greg. Sonrió, recordando los eventos de hace unas horas. Miró hacia arriba, Greg estaba dormido, se veía tan hermoso que no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su barbilla, Greg sonrió y entreabrió los ojos, buscando su boca para besarlo apropiadamente. Así continuaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Mycroft habló al fin.

 

—Vamos a la cama...—

 

—...Quiero decir… errr… ya es tarde. — añadió rápidamente, un poco nervioso.

 

Greg asintió y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, estirándose para tomar el control y apagar el televisor, asegurándose de dejar el VHS en rebobinar. Caminaron hacia el cuarto agarrados de la mano, intentaron dormir ambos en una cama, pero eran demasiado pequeñas, así que decidieron juntarlas, sin siquiera decir una palabra, cómo era su costumbre ambos sabían exactamente lo que quería el otro. Una vez juntas, se acomodaron, Greg abrazando a Mycroft, por la espalda.

\----------------------------------------------

 

A la mañana siguiente, fueron todos a la playa, Mycroft y Greg se agarraron de manos mientras caminaban y nadie hizo un solo comentario sobre ello. Parecía que no podían despegarse ni un minuto el uno del otro. Nadaron, jugaron y hablaron, besándose cada tanto. El grupo de amigos no paraba de hablar de la nueva pareja, siempre que ellos no los escucharan. Todos estaban alegres de que estuvieran juntos y aunque algunas personas los miraban, algunos con interés, otros disgustados, ellos parecían dispuestos a defender a la pareja de quien fuera, solo para darles una oportunidad de tranquilidad.

 

Greg y Mycroft, mientras tanto, jugaban alegremente en el agua como un par de niños, estaban extremadamente felices, ajenos a las miradas de los demás, ajenos totalmente a cualquier cosa que no fuera el otro.

 

—Gregory, deja eso, me voy a ahogar. — le decía entre risas, mientras Greg continuaba haciéndole cosquillas, juguetonamente.

 

—No lo harás, no mientras esté aquí para cuidarte. —

 

Mycroft agarró sus manos en un momento de descuido he hizo que parara, aguantando sus manos lejos de su cuerpo y acercándose para besarlo, mientras se besaban Greg lo agarró por la cintura y Mycroft aprovecho para poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello y rodear su cintura con sus piernas, las manos de Greg viajaron un poco más abajo, hasta sus nalgas, apretando suavemente, lo que causó un ligero gemido de parte del pelirrojo.

 

—¿Sí? — dijo Greg, aunque sabía la respuesta, solo quería estar seguro. Mycroft asintió besándolo más energéticamente y moviendo sus caderas mientras Greg apretaba y masajeaba debajo del agua. Sus bocas solo se separaban por pocos segundos, solo para tomar aire y solo unos pocos centímetros, juntaban sus frentes y se miraban a los ojos, esto ocasionaba que uno de los dos iniciara un beso nuevamente. Mycroft cada vez apretaba más el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de Greg, queriendo estas más cerca y Greg continuaba apretando las nalgas y muslos de Mycroft, moviendo su mano un poco más cerca de la obvia erección del pelirrojo. Mycroft solo asintió, Greg agarrándola por encima de los pantalones, el contacto sacó un gemido de la boca de Mycroft, pero necesitaba más. Agarrándose del cuello de Greg, soltó sus piernas y con una mano libre bajo un poco su traje de baño, sacando su erección de sus pantalones, Greg lo agarró de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —

 

—Gregory… hazlo. — le dijo, enterrando su cara en el cuello del otro y mordiendo firmemente. Greg asintió, gimiendo. Con un poco de trabajo, sacó la erección de sus pantalones y la juntó con la de Mycroft. Sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos, apenas tenía espacio para su mano, Greg miró alrededor, estaban bastante alejados de la orilla y de otras personas, comenzó a acariciar la punta con su dedo, la respiración de Mycroft estaba entrecortada y continuaba besando su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando.

 

—¿Crees que se den cuenta? — le dijo Greg, no se avergonzaba de estar con Mycroft, pero si se daban cuenta, podrían ir a la cárcel por indecencia o algo de eso.

 

Mycroft solo gimió, moviendo sus caderas, buscando más fricción, Greg apretó su agarre y comenzó a bombear rápidamente, su mano libre agarraba las nalgas de Mycroft, ayudando a mantenerlo a flote. Mycroft al fin separó su cara del cuello de Greg y le besó, Greg mordió su labio suavemente.

 

—Eres hermoso, ¿sabes? El sol en tu pelo hace que se vea extremadamente brillante, me encantas...—

 

Mycroft gimió bajando una de sus manos, para bombear junto con Greg. La sensación de tener a otra persona haciendo esto era indescriptible, no se sentía para nada igual que las pocas veces que lo intentó el solo.

 

—Tú también me encantas... — le dijo, ruborizándose, era algo estúpido que Greg lo tuviera en sus manos y él aun así le diera vergüenza admitir que sí, le encantaba Greg, pero aún no le podía decir que era más que eso.

 

Greg comenzó a bombear más rápido, masajeando la punta de su erección cada vez que llegaba arriba, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, seguido por Mycroft quien enterró su cara en el cuello de Greg una vez más, mordiendo para evitar gemir. Luego de que ambos pudieran respirar con normalidad nuevamente se besaron suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos y luego de asegurarse de estar completamente vestidos, salieron del agua a saciar la repentina sed que atacó sus cuerpos.

 

—¿Están bien? Me preocupe por un momento. —

 

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jeff… a joder a otro lado. — le contestó Greg golpeándole el hombro.

 

—¿Seguro? Me pareció ver a Mycroft temblando… y veo que hay unas marcas extrañas en tu cuello. ¿te mordió un pez? — le dijo riendo mientras señalaba el cuello de Greg dónde las mordidas que le había dado Mycroft comenzaban a marcarse de un morado oscuro, Mycroft tratada de ocultar su sonrojo mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

 

—Ya déjalo, Jeff. — le dijo Brian, dándole en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano abierta.

 

Luego de eso los tres amigos comenzaron a forcejear, Jeff terminó con la cara en la arena mientras Brian y Greg se le sentaban encima, aguantando sus manos y pies. Mycroft por un momento pensó que peleaban, no quería que se pelearan por su culpa, pero al mirar a las chicas y notar cómo reían se dio cuenta que era un tipo de juego.

 

—Chicos...— le dijo Brittany a modo de explicación, con un tono que indicaba que realmente no necesitaba más explicaciones. Así son, punto. Mycroft asintió sonriendo y Brittany se sentó a su lado.

 

—Me alegra que estén juntos al fin. — le dijo simplemente.

 

Por un momento quiso negarlo todo, preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero no fueron nada discretos, era obvio que los demás notarían lo que estaba pasando.

 

—¿Al fin? — le dijo entonces.

 

—Todos sabemos que se mueren el uno por el otro, solo esperábamos que cayera la moneda. —

 

—¿Todos? —

 

—Sip… Greg...nosotros lo conocemos desde siempre, no puede ocultar sus sentimientos es demasiado obvio, aunque tampoco creo que lo estuviera intentando demasiado...tu, bueno, tuve mis dudas, pero la manera en que lo miras, cuando note eso, no quedó lugar a dudas de lo que sientes.

 

—¿Crees que Gregory… quiero decir que sea… más que...— dejó la pregunta en el aire, inseguro luego de comenzar, después de todo Brittany era amiga de Greg, no suya?

 

—Estoy segura, además eres su amigo, créeme, ese chico no te dejará ir tan fácilmente, está completamente loco por ti. —

 

—¿De qué hablan? — los interrumpió Greg, sentándose al lado de Mycroft, tirando arena a su lado, Mycroft lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejó un poco.

 

—¡GREGORY! Estas tirando toda la arena en la sabana. —

 

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! — le dijo Greg, saltando fuera de la sabana y tomando una toalla para sacudirse él y la sabana en la que estaban sentados Brittany y Mycroft para luego sentarse nuevamente y poner una mano alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft, acercándolo. Mycroft sonrió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Greg, que a su vez puso la suya encima de la de Mycroft. Brittany sonrió, satisfecha y fue a buscar a su novio, que estaba cubierto de arena por bocazas.

 

—¿Helado? —

 

—Me encantaría. —

 

\--------------------------------

 

Luego de cenar y comer helado, volvieron a la casa. Los demás estaban en la sala viendo una película así que ambos decidieron tomar un baño para unírseles.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el aloe? —  le dijo cuando vio a Mycroft entrar con la botella del gel al cuarto. Mycroft rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

 

—De hecho, si...necesito ayuda. Me duele mucho más que ayer. —

 

—Tomaste demasiado sol, estás todo rojo, ven...déjame curarte. —

 

Mycroft se acercó y le dio la botella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la cama con la espalda hacia Greg. Greg abrió la botella, se sentía hipnotizado por las pecas en la espalda de su… ¿que eran? Aún no hablaban sobre lo que estaba pasando, quizás ahora fuera un buen momento, ya que estaban solos. La espalda de Mycroft estaba cubierta de pecas, luego de que la quemadura que tenía sanara, seguramente tendría muchas más, sonrió, imaginando cómo sería besar todas y cada una de ellas. Vertió el frio gel en sus manos, comenzando a untarlo desde abajo en el coxis de Mycroft, subiendo suavemente mientras masajeaba la sensitiva espalda. Mycroft cerró los ojos, disfrutando las atenciones de Greg, el frío en su espalda calmando un poco el calor que sentía debido a la cantidad de sol que había tomado en los últimos días, estaba seguro de que tendría el doble de pecas, las odiaba, parecía nunca poder escapar de ellas. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Greg continuaba masajeando suavemente su espalda y hombros. Mycroft cerró los ojos, disfrutando las manos de Greg. Entonces se le ocurrió que este era el momento, ahora era el momento de la conversación que no quería, pero tenía que tener.

 

—¿Gregory? —

 

—¿Hmmm? —

 

—¿Tu… cuando volvamos a casa… quiero decir… tu y yo… tú vas a querer…? Lo siento, estoy divagando y avergonzándome, olvida lo que dije. —

 

—No, no… tomate tu tiempo. — le dijo, alcanzando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las de él, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro con cuidado.

 

—¿Que tienes en la mente? Solo dime lo que piensas. —

 

Mycroft suspiró hondo y asintió.

 

—Varias cosas. Tu y yo… esto que ha pasado… ¿quieres que continúe luego? Es decir, no sé qué es lo que quieres. —

 

— Te quiero a ti, siempre. Hoy y mañana… y cuando regresemos a casa también, si es lo que tú quieres también. Hace mucho que quería que lo supieras, solo no estaba seguro de tu respuesta hasta que no pude más y decidí arriesgarlo todo. Nuestra amistad es algo importante para mí y no quiero dañarla, pero lo que podemos ser, no necesariamente dañara la amistad, puede mejorarla. — Mycroft asintió, sintiendo un peso menos encima.

 

—Tu… ¿también quieres estar conmigo? — le preguntó Greg, comenzando a dudar.

 

Mycroft soltó sus manos para darse la vuelta y verlo a los ojos, colocando una de sus manos en su cara y la entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente con la otra.

 

—Si, Gregory. Quiero estar contigo, también te quiero a ti. — sonrió y juntaron sus labios en un beso suave.

 

—Gracias...—  dijo Greg, aunque no sabía si era a Mycroft o a cualquier dios que hubiera hecho esto posible.

 

—No me tienes que agradecer, Gregory. —

 

—Supongo… pero cómo quiera quiero hacerlo, significas mucho para mí, Myc. —

 

Luego de un largo rato de besos y suaves caricias, un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Mycroft.

 

—¿Que vamos a hacer cuando me vaya a la universidad? Vamos a estar muy lejos… y solo quedan semanas para que eso pase. —

 

Escuchar aquel recordatorio de que no estarían juntos no era para nada algo fácil para Greg, pero lo que sentía por su pelirrojo no era algo que la distancia dañaría. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer algo, debió hacerlo hace años, pero ya no volvería atrás, aprovecharían el tiempo juntos y luego superarían cualquier problema que la distancia y el tiempo les causaran.

 

—Encontraremos la manera de vernos, podemos escribirnos y seguramente habrá teléfono en los dormitorios de la universidad. Podremos hablar todos los días. No pensemos en eso ahora… tenemos una noche y un día entero por delante para nosotros y cuando volvamos a casa tendremos más tiempo...—

 

—¿Gregory? — le dijo Mycroft luego de asentir suavemente, mordiendo su labio, un poco nervioso por lo que quería decir.

 

—¿Sí? —

 

—Se mío por siempre. —

 

Greg sonrió y lo besó suavemente, acariciando el cabello en su nuca.

 

—He sido tuyo desde el primer día. —

 

¹Edad legal en UK es 18 años, pero chicos de 16-17 pueden beber cerveza, cidra o vino acompañado de una comida y acompañado de un adulto.


End file.
